Moon Light
by twihard2000
Summary: Renesmee wants to know why Rosalie says that she was the only person who supported Bella's decision in having her, didn't her dad? When she finds out that her dad didn't want her she is so upset she becomes a rebel. Jacob becomes furious because Renesmee starts dating other boys, she gets fed up with Jacob and demands why he acts like he owns her. She finds out and runs away...
1. Prolouge

**Renesmee's POV:**

"ARRGGH!" Mum was screaming, her face covered in blood, dad was holding me. His topaz eyes glistening with disbelif.

"Give her to me!" I was immediately handed over to my wounded mother, who was lying on the hospital bed, in Grandpa's study. Her pale lips turned up at the sides, smiling at her little monster baby.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Dad smiled at her.

"Yes, Renesmee," Mum pulled me towards her and hugged me, very tightly. Suddenly I was snatched away and I started screaming, Mum crying with her arms out stretched towards me.

"Rosalie, take her." Dad demanded and Auntie Rose took me, she took me into the sitting room. She was playing with me, telling me all of the nice things she thought I was going to get. How I was certainly NOT a monster. Auntie Rose had always been there for me, supporting mum when I was just a bump. Though I don't know why, dad would have, wouldn't he?

It was there that my darling Jacob came in, he was dressed in a simple checked shirt, walking briskly towards me and Rose. I don't know why he didn't look happy to see me. In fact he was giving me daggers, I don't know why, but then he stopped, and everything goes black...


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have ever written on Fan Fiction and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this.**

**Please review my chapters, I would really appreciate it. Every comment is helpful, even the negative, so please feel free to post honest comments.**

**Many thanks,**

**twihard2000**

**Prologue:**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"ARRGGH!" Mum was screaming, her face covered in blood, Dad was holding me. His topaz eyes glistening with disbelief.

"Give her to me!" I was immediately handed over to my wounded mother, who was lying on the hospital bed, in Grandpa's study. Her pale lips turned up at the sides, smiling at her little monster baby.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Dad smiled at her.

"Yes, Renesmee," Mum pulled me towards her and hugged me, very tightly. Suddenly I was snatched away and I started screaming, Mum crying with her arms out stretched towards me.

"Rosalie, take her." Dad demanded and Auntie Rose took me, she took me into the sitting room. She was playing with me, telling me all the nice things she thought I was going to get. How I was certainly NOT a monster. Auntie Rose had always been there for me, supporting mum when I was just a bump. Though I don't know why, dad would have, wouldn't he?

It was there that my darling Jacob came in, he was dressed in a simple checked shirt, walking briskly towards me and Rose. I don't know why he didn't look happy to see me. In fact he was giving me daggers, I don't know why, but then he stopped, and everything goes black...

**Chapter 1:**

**Renesmee's POV:**

****That's everything I could ever remember, seeing Jacob is the last thing I remember, actually, no that's a lie, I remember seeing clouds, and it was like I was soaring in the air, I don't know why though. Its like there was no gravity there whatsoever.

"Nessie!" Finished dreaming yet?" Mum opened the door. I was still in my autograph pjs, pink top and stripy white and green bottoms. I got them for Christmas from Grandpa Carlisle, I don't think Aunt Alice really approved of them though.

"Mum?" I asked her, she was sorting through my chest of drawers and wardrobe trying to find something for me to wear. It was Grandma Esme's birthday today and we were having a party.

"Yes darling," Mum turned to look at me. I always envied Mum, she has the nicest hair which always behaves, mine is like a lion's mane, you spend half an hour trying to get the brush through the first layer!

"Will Aunt Rose be at breakfast?" I wanted to ask her why she said she was the only one who supported Mum, as she said in my memory.

"I think so, why sausage?" She went back to looking through my chest of drawers.

"I just wanted to ask her something, that's all, don't worry Mum." I tried to smile my very convincing smile. I wasn't sure if she had bought it, but I would have to worry about that later, now I had to talk to my Aunt.

I walked into Grandma's kitchen, the lovely smell of pancakes wafted into my nostrils. Yummy, obviously they were for me, no one else apart for me and Jake ate, unless Jake was here too.

With that thought in mind I started looking around the kitchen, and I was right. In the corner of the room a big muscly teen was smiling at me, his white teeth sparkling in the sun light. As soon as he saw me, he ran over and swung me round and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Jake, have you seen Rose?" I looked into his dark brown eyes and knew that he liked me more than just a friend.

"No, I haven't seen Blondie," Apparently Jake used to hate Aunt Rose, but they get on really well now, I wonder why?

"OK," I pulled away from him and walked around the kitchen asking Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, Mum and Dad if any of them had seen Aunt Rose.

"Here I am!" Aunt Rosalie beamed at me from the doorway, wearing a beautiful silver sparkling dress which suited her blonde curls perfectly. Looking at her made me feel like my red strapless dress was a piece of scrap clothing found in a dumpster.

"Ahh, Aunt Rose, I've been looking for you, I kind of need to ask you a question."

"OK Nessie, sure you can."

I turned round to see all the rest of my family beaming at me, apart from Grandma who was still upstairs.

"Um, privately if you don't mind." I tried to look as innocent as that could be for a half human/half vampire teenager.

"Course, my room?"

"Perfect." I smiled at her as we made our way up to Aunt Rose's bedroom.

"WOW," I walked in and gazed around the huge room. A massive white double bed stood at the far end of the room, next to an elaborate dressing table showing make up, hair brushes and all the other cosmetic stuff she owned. A few metres along was a massive white door, leading to an even bigger walk-in-wardrobe. Something mum had as well.

"Anyway, Nessie, what did you want to talk to me about?" She sat down on a floral armchair a few metres from the bed.

"Well I had a dream last night,"

"OK, all your dreams are memories, right?"

"No, not all of them Aunt Rose, but this one was."

"Alright, so I'm guessing it has something to do with your past."

"Yes, it does."

"When in your past Nessie?"

"The day I was born, you know,"

"Of course I know, I was there darling!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, it was when you were holding me, telling me that you would always be there for me, like you were one of the only people who supported my Mum. What is that supposed to mean? Didn't my dad want me? What about Grandma?"

"Oh sweetie, we all love you, you know. Your dad loved you every minute, so did Grandma."

"Yeah but Aunt Rose you said tha-"

"-Now, what day is tomorrow?"

"It's my birthday." I could tell that Aunt Rose didn't want to talk about my birthday that had happened nearly 14 years ago.

"It is?" She stared at me with utter disbelief. I suddenly thought she had forgotten, but she started laughing and clapped me on the back and said "Of course it is!" You think that I'd forget? Now, lets go down to the kitchen, Grandma Esme is probably down already, you want to wish her a happy birthday, don't you?

"Course I do," I forced a smile as I followed Rose out of the room. No one ever tells me anything. The only one who actually talks to me like I'm not 7 years old is Jake. I'll talk to him tomorrow evening when I get my evening alone with him, finally.

We entered the kitchen and I saw Grandma Esme sitting on a white sofa, grinning at me.

"Morning Nessie, did you sleep well?"

"Grandma!" I ran to her and gave her a hug, smelling her floral scent. "Happy Birthday Grandma!"

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the temple.

"Well we can finally start the celebrations now my little Grand daughter is here!" And she took my hand as Mum and Dad led us through to where Grandma's presents were stacked up in a massive pile on top of another white sofa.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESME!" Everyone shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter Two of Moon Light, I hope you like it, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Many Thanks,**

**twihard2000**

**Chapter 2:**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Grandma's birthday went by pretty quickly, I'm lying in my bed thinking about what Aunt Rose said to me yesterday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mum and Dad ran into my room, smiles as big as their deluxe bath tub.

"Muuum, Daaad." I groan as I tried to convince them to leave my room. Honestly, can't a teenager of 14 get some privacy, for ONCE?

Mum and Dad decide that just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I get to lie in bed like a privileged human/vampire. So they drag me out of bed feet first.

"MUM, DAD!" I scream at them, how dare they invade my privacy like this when I specifically asked them not to! Parents can be soooo annoying sometimes, honestly.

The one thing that I am looking forward to most is tonight, my first night alone with Jake.

"BEEP" My phone had received a text. I picked up my Blackberry curve 9320 and saw who the text was from, it was from Jake.

It said: _meet me under the moon light on la push beach 8 make sure u dont bring any1 else luv u, jake xx_

I honestly can't wait.

"Who's the text from?" Mum asked me.

"The dog." Dad sighed, he and Jake never really got on, though I don't understand why, Aunt Rose said it was something to do with Mum, but no one would tell me what, now there's a surprise.

"Let's get you changed honey!" Mum smiled as she pushed Dad out the door.

"Mum, I can get changed myself! I'm 14, not 7." Mum nodded her head and walked out.

I looked through my chest of drawers, what style should I go for today? I looked out the window. Forks looked as dreary and boring as normal so I listed the fashion possibilities in my head.

Rock chic, Casual, Floral, Smart, Elaborate or Country? I decided on my normal, a kind of mix between Rock Chic and Casual, I call it edgy. I found a turquoise strappy top, black leather jacket, dark jeans and black high-heeled boots. I was ready to go down to Grandma and Grandpa's house for breakfast.

"You look lovely today," Mum whispered as we jogged through the trees that led us to Grandpa's house. I leaped across the ditch and landed perfectly on the ball of my foot. I wasn't as fast as Mum or Dad, so they jogged so I could keep up properly.

Eventually we came to the front door of Grandpa's glass house. It towered above me like a massive glass oak tree. Dad whispered something to Mum, I'm not sure what it was, but she started giggling. He kissed her and grabbed her, then he jumped up into the tree that looked into Dad's old room, and carried her in through the window, still kissing her. Do my parents not realise how embarrassing that is?

I walked in through the front door and Aunt Alice greeted me.

"Glad to see you Nessie! You know you only look like a 16-year-old, you've nearly stopped growing!" She gave me a massive hug and kissed my forehead, it was good news that I wasn't growing nearly as fast as I used to. Soon I would stop altogether.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!" Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper screamed. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the kitchen where my happy family stood waiting for you. Grandma was the first person I hugged, then Aunt Rose. I felt bad that I had to steal the spotlight from Grandma so quickly, her birthday was only yesterday!

A pink decorated cake stood on the island in the middle of the kitchen, it was cream coloured, three layers and was decorated with red edible roses, it was absolutely beautiful and I immediately knew it was Aunt Alice that had designed it. A big pile of presents sat in the corner of the kitchen and I raced over to them, overly excited about what I was going to receive.

The first present I got was from Uncle Emmett, it was a digital camera.

"Cheers Emily!" He chuckled as I made fun of him.

"No problem Loch Ness Monster!" And he punched me in the shoulder.

The next one was from Aunt Rose, it was special hair product to tame my massive tangles, and framed photographs of everyone, including Jake. I grinned at her and she nodded her head.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came next, a whole wardrobe of new clothes from Alice and a bunch of new books and music vouchers, including an iPod from Jasper. I said thank you to both of them.

Grandma and Grandpa gave me a new blue sparkly Blackberry phone case, a curling/straightening kit for my hair and a new expensive charm bracelet.

Dad and Mum gave me a new pair of the high heels I wanted, a pair of silver earrings and a laptop.

Mum walked over to me and whispered in my ear, you also get to stay out as long as you want with Jacob tonight. My face split into a massive grin as I thanked her massively. Tonight was going to be the best night EVER.

The rest of the day went pretty slowly, the minutes ticked on like hours until finally, 8pm arrived.

Alice helped me choose what to wear, a pair of super short shorts, a pretty white floaty top and a pair of flip-flops. My bikini was on underneath just in case we went for a quick dip.

Dad opened my door, I was doing my hair in front of my dressing table. I had just had a shower and used some of my new special hair product that Aunt Rosalie gave me. I then had blow dried my hair and was now curling it.

"Wow, you look pretty," Dad mumbled.

"Dad, don't act so surprised. I know how to dress myself you know." He laughed at my sarcastic comment. I know not everyone liked my Dad, but I sure loved him to bits. I suddenly thought about my conversation with Rose yesterday, about her being the only one who agreed with Mum on having me. Did that mean that Dad didn't want me? That thought depressed me, and I wanted to yell at him and ask the question that was always on my mind. Does he actually want me? That question lingered in my head as I curled the last strand of my chocolate-brown hair. Dad had to have wanted me. What about Jake? He knew my parents before me. Had he wanted me?

I put the thought behind me, and walked out the door, forcing Dad to evacuate first. My phone was in my back pocket, ready if Jacob texted me to cancel nothing.

I grabbed my new red purse, which was lying on the table.

"You look nice." Mum told me, she was sitting on a red-spotted chair a few metres away from me.

"Hah, thanks Mum. Can you maybe tell Dad to stay out my room?" She laughed at this, and looked up from the book she was reading.

"We'll see, it depends. Can you maybe say the magic word?" She smiled her evil smile, she was acting like I was 7 again, and this angered me.

I bit my tongue and said, smiling a fake smile, "Sure. PLEASE can you tell Dad to stay out of my room. Thanks Mum."

"Much better." She went back to reading her book.

"BEEP!" It was my phone. Oh no, what if it was Jake texting me, saying he was cancelling? I wouldn't be able to face Dad, his face would split into a massive grin. I'd better just check anyway. I sighed a big sigh of relief. It was from Aunt Alice saying: _Hello Nessie. Do you have anyone to drive you? I could. I know you don't really want your Mum or Dad to. It's alright if you want to go via Mum or Dad, I was just wondering. _Good old Alice, she knew that I didn't want to go with Mum or Dad. I immediately sent her a text back which said:_ thanks so much aunt alice i wood luv 2 ride with u. thx. c u in 5mins._

I left the little cottage and started running. My brown hair streaming behind me as I flew through the trees, my feet brushing against the lush green grass. A nearby squirrel was squeaking up in a big sycamore tree. That reminded me. I need to hunt soon, otherwise I could starve.

I arrived at the massive glass globe of a house. Alice was waiting outside the front door. Her Mercedes Benz car keys in hand.

"Come on love! My, you look lovely don't you!" She smiled her charming smile and opened the car door. I sat down next to her in the front, La Push beach wasn't far.

"Thanks so much for offering to drive my Auntie." And I smiled my warm smile at her.

"No problem. There is one tiny suggestion I'd make though."

"What?" I asked. I was hoping she wasn't going to make me change into some floral gown or something.

"You need this." And she passed me some lip gloss. I gasped, it was the really expensive LO'REAL stuff I had really wanted. "I forgot to wrap it." I beamed at her and applied it. Perfect.

We arrived at La Push at 8:05. Jake was already there.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." He smiled at me and took my hand.

I turned around and thanked Alice before Jake grabbed my hand and sprinted onto the sand.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Grinning my head off I poured sand all over his head.

"You little-" And he carried me behind a massive rock, he sat on it and washed his feet in the water below.

"Is that it?" I asked.

He looked at me and mumbled, "Do you want that to be it?" My grin turned to a frown as he said this. He chuckled and took my face in his hands and said. "How do feel about me?"

I didn't know what to say. "I, I, I like you." I managed to squeak.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I figured. But how much?" He was staring at me intently.

I smiled at him and said. "So much this evening is the thing that I have looked forward to for 3 weeks."

He smiled at that. His nose touched mine, and he kissed me. Very gently to begin with. Then he pulled me to him and I saw fireworks. It was amazing, everything I had ever wanted it to be. Jake started to pull away. I gazed at him, slightly annoyed that it was over so quick.

"You liked it?" He looked into my eyes, trying to read my mind like Dad can.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Ok." I rearranged myself, turning to look at the sea. I heard movement behind me, I was going to turn around so I could see what he was doing, but suddenly I was falling off the rock, into the crashing waves.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I was now completely freezing, because I was soaking. "Jacob! You idiot!"

He jumped in after me and held me very close. "I am quite a good kisser the second time round as well." He kissed me. This time not as gently, the waves were rolling around us. I wrapped my legs around his and he pulled me closer. His tongue swirling around my mouth.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was finally doing it, I was kissing Bella's daughter, I was kissing the girl I had imprinted on. For me it was like a tiny lick of water when I was dying of dehydration. I was craving more.

I ran my hands down her back and placed them firmly on her backside. I pulled her closer, and I let my tongue loose. I held her for about two minutes, then I had to let her go.

"Mmmm, that was nice." Renesmee smiled at me and I smiled back. "You're a good kisser." She said

"What? Was that a compliment?" I smiled playfully at her.

"I guess so, you're improving Jake. Congrats."

"Ohhh, do I get a certificate or a medal for that?" I laughed.

"I'm afraid not, but I do know of a different prize."

"And what might that be?" She grabbed my hand and pulled us both up onto the rock, lay down and I lay with her. Kissing her gently, back and forth, back and forth. She finally let her tongue out and found mine. It was so nice just lying there with her, letting most of my feelings for her loose.

"Mmmmm, Jake." She pulled away.

"Yes love,"

"Umm, well..."

"Well what? Spit it out." I was annoyed that she stopped so abruptly and wanted her to be quick so we could resume our process.

"I think we should stop." What? What the hell was she saying? I looked her in the eyes, hoping she was joking. No such luck. She tried to sit up so I leant back down to kiss her. Her hands pressed firmly against my chest, pushing me back up.

"Why?" I spat.

"It's just, it's the first time I've ever kissed you and you already want to go further. Remember Jake, I'm 14, not 17. Besides it's not like it would kill you if I refused it." I was certain she wasn't referring to the law, she was referring to the rules her Dad had set, I guess he must have told her to. Bloody Vampire, he already stole my first love, now he's taking away the girl I imprinted on!

"Bloody hell Nessie, sometimes I just wish you could be a rebel and not always listen to EVERYTHING your dad says." I mumbled.

"What, Jake?" She stared at me, shit, she had amazing hearing. Cheers leech.

"Nothing, Nessie."

"NO! JAKE! He's my Dad, arrghh." She turned away, her back now facing me, and ran.

"NESSIE!" Crap, why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut? She just kept on running away, so I ran after her. I soon caught up with her, and she was crying. "Shit, Nessie i'm so sorry. I just wish you wouldn't worry so much about what your Dad says.

"Just, don't talk to me." She snapped. Her brown hair lying lifeless on her shoulders, her hands clutched on her head.

"Please, Nessie." She still wouldn't look at me. "Look, Nessie, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, I know. Just please don't leave." My heart strings pulled. My back ached, my head felt like it was on fire, so this is how a werewolf feels when their imprinted ones reject them. The ironic thing is, it _would _probably kill me if she didn't love me. I stretched my arm round to her shoulder and whisked her around. Grabbed her face and kissed her, I felt her relax and felt happy again.

She started pulling away again, oh god, what now. "Never insult me or my Dad again." A smile played on her lips as she leaned in to kiss me again. I kissed her again, and again and again, underneath the moon light.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the 3rd Chapter of Moon Light! **

**I'm sorry I haven't posted it in ages, I've been really preoccupied.**

**I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

Last night was the best night I could ever remember. I touched the back of my neck, feeling the place Jake had kissed, brushing my hair across the nape of my neck, I found a silver chain, the one Jake had given me when we left the beach. It had a silver J on it.

"Morning Ness, did you sleep well?" Mum came in, a big smile plastered across her face as she saw that I came home instead of staying the night at Jake's, like he wanted me to.

"I slept fine Mum," I told her, sitting up in my violet bed. Dad knocked on the door, Mum beckoned him in. I immediately tried to rid the memories of me and Jake kissing on the beach so Dad wouldn't be able to see them in my mind. Too late. A hiss escaped from his lips as he glared at me. A stone hit the window.

"Hey, Nessie! You up?" A husky voice shouted from below. Dad growled and he sprang out the window.

"DAD!" I screamed, running to the window. My chocolate wavy hair fell for from the window as I gazed down below. Jake was backing against the wall of our little cottage.

"You little..." Dad stared Jake down, his eyes fixed on Jake's every move.

"Hey, leech, calm down, it was just a kiss." Jake tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, but-" Dad lunged at Jake.

"DAD!" I sprung out the window. Screaming at him to stop. As I fell I lost my balance, landing on my right leg, sprawled across the floor. A searing pain from my leg caught me by surprise as a howl escaped from my lips.

"Ness?" I heard Dad shout, voices were coming from all around me, silhouettes blocking my vision. Even when I could actually see again, black spots still occupied most of my sight.

"Ness, are you alright?" A scorching hand touched my face, brushing away some of my hair to reveal my necklace.

"Yeah," I whispered, I opened my eyes fully, and someone helped me to sit up, it was Jake.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Immediately the warm hand was replaced with an ice-cold one.

"Dad, no, just go." I opened my eyes wide enough to catch a glimpse of his face, if vampires could cry, then I'm pretty sure that's what my Dad would be doing.

"No, Bella-I mean Nessie, just, no. I mean, um, ARRGGGHHHH! Jake get out of here now!" Jake, who had been leaning down to help me up, jumped abruptly and moved out the way.

"But Bell- Nessie's fine." A furious thought rushed through my mind, why does everyone keep calling me Mum? Is there something wrong with them? I decided to put my thoughts into speech.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at them, how dare they call me mum! It really does make my blood boil, can't they actually see that I am Nessie!

"Come on love, let's get you up an-"

"NO DAD!" I pushed him away as I stumbled to get up, I can do this on my own. Eventually, with help from mum, I stood up. She helped me through the front door and up the first flight of stairs.

It was cold waiting outside Auntie Rose's room, I am positively frozen, if that is even possible.

My hand brushed the mahogany door, a knock was all it took. Come on Ness, you can easily do this. "Just come in for God's sake Nessie, honestly, you'd think that you were trying to hide from me. You do want to see me right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry Auntie Rose, I just didn't want to interrupt or disturb you, I know how annoying that is-"

"Hah! Listen to you love, I am a vampire, standing by the door is more annoying than coming in and disturbing me, I can hear and smell you. On that note, is that Chanel you're wearing?"

Giggling I said, "Hah, Aunt Rose, is that all you ever think about?"

Blonde ringlets fell on my shoulder as I sat next to her on a lilac and emerald couch. "No, I also actually think about you, and obviously my dear Emmett." She glanced over at her dressing table. A silver and sapphire picture frame held a photo of Rose and Emmett, not that long ago, but obviously they still looked the same. "I love that photo, we've had it for ages, look there's even your parents!" I squinted to try and see the supposed picture of mum and dad. "Anyway, what do you want? Why did you come all the way from downstairs, limping may I add, to see me?"

I blushed slightly and opened my crimson lips to form the words, "It's about mum again."

Rosalie's eyes rolled, ice cold hands touched my knee, "Come on Ness, we've already talked about you asking questions about mum-"

"NO! I never understand why I can't ask questions about my own mother, I mean, she's my mum! You can't keep denying my the truth, the truth I have bloody rights to know!" My face went vampire purple with rage, people can't deny me information like this!

"I'm sure you even have a legal document to prove your point NessBess, and even if I were to tell you, which I won't, I don't have the right. It's your parents job to tell you, I'd upset you and get killed-"

"UPSET ME? Right, they're obviously hiding something VERY important from me. Why doesn't anyone tell me, Even Jake won't!" I burst out into tears (yes I can do that, I AM part HUMAN you know) and pulled at my crimped scarlet hair in disgust. WHY CAN'T SOMEONE TELL ME!

"No, Nessie, look, I would tell you bu-"

"NO! PLEASE TELL ME!" Turquoise tears rolling down my cherry red cheeks.

Rose put her black nails to rest on my shoulder, "Ness, fine."

I looked up from my hands, "You're going to tell me?"

"Yes." She hung her head in shame. "You can't tell your parents I told you though."

"Go on." My red swollen eyes opened with curiosity. "Spill."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, I have not been posting much lately, I have been REALLY busy.**

**Anyway, I hope you like my new chapter.**

**twihard2000 **

xx㈶0㈶0xx

Nessie's POV:

No! I ran out the door and down the stairs. Past the kitchen, past Jake.

"Nessie! Where are you going?" He shouted after me. I didn't turn to face him, or stop for that matter. "Nessie! What the hell! Stop Nessie, Stop!"

His hand grasped my black shirt and I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Well? Where the hell do you think you are going?" I was still determined not to answer."Nessie, answer the fricking question!"

" You are such a bloody hypocrite Jake. You never answer any of my questions. And then you expect me to just go along with it. Even though I'm SECOND CHOICE"

"What the? Second choice, Nessie, you're not second choice!"

"Then why did you date my mum hey? Then me? You knew I'd find out somehow. You knew I'd care Jacob."

"Nessie, I can explain!"

"I think you've said enough Jacob." And with that I stormed away from him. Away from mum and dad, away from home.

Jacob's POV:

My heart aches. The look on Nessie's face flashes before my eyes. Disgust. Hurt. Anger. All in one face, the one face I love.

"Jake! Are you alright!" A stunning figure stood knelt beside me. Bella. She was always beautiful. I wished that I could fall in love with her again. That I would be able to get over Nessie. But I knew that would never happen. Nessie was meant to be mine. But maybe I wasn't meant to be hers.

My heart throbbed and pains shot through my head at the thought of that. A life without Nessie. I would never be able to cope. I have to find her. I have to get her back.

"I'm fine," I began, yet I couldn't even finish that sentence. Bella leant in and gave me a hug. Tears fell from my eyes, pouring down my face. I never cried. I didn't even know it was actually possible. My tears evaporated before they reached Bella's back, yet she still knew I was crying.

The house wasn't the same without her. It was too quiet. No laughs. No cries. It wasn't right. I missed her with every bone in my body.

Nessie's POV:

The woods were dark. My mind was racing over Jacob's face. The way his eyes glistened with tears when I told him 'I knew'. I instanly regretted leaving as soon as I arrived in the woods. With it's looming, huge trees. The ones which make you think they are about to jump out and kill you. To be frank, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. If there are Vampires, Werewolves and my species than why not? In fact, make them jump up out at me right now. Let them kill me. Let them rip me apart, limb from limb. Afterall, how much worse could my life get?

My Mum kissed my ex. He kissed my mum. Jake- I don't even want to think that name. Let alone see his face. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him with every bone in my body. I could kill him. Strangle him and he wouldn't defend himself. He wouldn't want to hurt me. But I would tear him apart like he tore my heart. I hate him. I hate him. I hate his beautiful eyes. The feeling of his skin next to mine. The feeling of his lips when they brush against me.

I hate him, yet I can't help loving him.


End file.
